


December 7th - Memories, Old and New

by shenala



Series: Stuckymas [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Stucky Christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21706693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenala/pseuds/shenala
Summary: Steve and Bucky revisit an old memory at Rockefeller and make a new one.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Stuckymas [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558945
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	December 7th - Memories, Old and New

Not so long ago the words "do you remember" had been a tenuous link between them, with Steve asking "do you remember" but really meaning  _ do you know me, do you still love me, will you stay,  _ and Bucky asking "do you remember" instead of  _ please don't leave me, do you still love me, don't let me forget you again _ . 

Now though, they could say "do you remember" without any hesitance, their voices holding nothing but love and teasing. 

"Do you remember" Bucky started with a wry smile, squeezing Steve's hand, "when we came over in what '37?"

"38" Steve corrected softly, "the Guild Theatre had opened a couple of weeks earlier next to the Music Hall."

Bucky nodded, "yeah, had to save up for weeks to bring you, was worth it though.. to see your face when we saw the tree. Not that it was quite this impressive back then" the brunet finished as they both looked up at the towering Christmas tree sparkling in front of them. 

"Hmm, I remember you not letting me anywhere near the ice rink, not sure if that was the $1.50 for admission and skates or the worry I'd break my face though" Steve teased.

Making no attempt to cover the snort of laughter that left him, Bucky pointed out, "it wasn't the price Stevie, just wanted one day without you bleedin' on me. Besides, it's almost 50 bucks now." He knew he was scowling at the inflation/greed so wasn't surprised when Steve reached up to smooth away the frown with his thumb.

Steve moved to stand behind Bucky, both to get out of the way of the crowds and so that he could wrap his arms around the brunet's waist. "You know" he mused, "this wasn't what I expected when you said we were going down memory lane today."

"No? What did you expect? Making garlands out of popcorn?" Bucky laughed, slapping away Steve's hand when it moved to pinch his thigh. 

"Anyway come on, this is just the memory part of the tour, we're going to the top" Bucky jostled Steve to get him moving.

"The top of what?"

Bucky pointed up at the towering building, "top of the rock... I got Stark to pay to inconvenience a boatload of tourists so that we can go up on our own, c'mon."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Snow was still visible across the city, and with a brisk wind gusting around them, it was definitely chilly as they gazed out from the observation deck on the 70th floor, but the view... the view was more than worth it.

This time it was Bucky who wrapped his arms around Steve, tugging the blonde tightly into his chest, his breath tickling Steve's ear with warmth, "y'know, I thought about coming up here to propose to you."

"Really?" Steve twisted slightly in Bucky's embrace to catch his eye.

"Yeah, grand gesture and all that. Anyway, you know it didn't happen that way, but I've been wantin' to bring you up here for a while, really see the city with you."

"Buck" Steve's tone was exasperated but loving and joyful, "we went up the Empire State months ago."

"Different view Rogers, I mean look" he spun them around, not letting go of Steve, "the Empire State is behind us. And we can see the park much better from here."

Steve nestled further into Bucky's arms, basking in the warmth spreading through their clothes, "it should look out of place, but it never does."

"What?"

"Central Park" Steve pointed at the snow-capped trees, "it's surrounded by buildings, but it just works."

"That's the magic of New York, Stevie."

They stood enjoying the view for a while longer, the sounds of the city below lost in the rushing of the wind until it was time for them to head back down.

"Should've brought binoculars," Bucky mused. "Why?" Steve asked with a laugh.

"So we could try to spy on Stark in the Tower. Duh." 

Steve shook his head with an indulgent smile, "Can't. Tony coated the glass with some privacy film or something, he explained but I wasn't really listening."

"Spoilsport."

"Sorry Buck" Steve wrapped an arm around Bucky's shoulders, nudging their foreheads together, "c'mon I'll let you buy me a hot chocolate before we head home."

**Author's Note:**

> shenala.tumblr.com


End file.
